This invention relates to coaxial cable connections, and particularly connections of coaxial cables to a terminal strip.
Coaxial cable connections are frequently used in communications equipment. Such connections are commonly made by means of commercially available connecting bends. Such a connecting bend consists of two halves made by pressure die casting, and forms a bent metal tube having a thread lug. After insertion of the prepared coaxial cable, the two halves are put together, their thread lug on the connection side is passed from below through a hole in a terminal strip up to a flange, and the two halves are screwed on the strip board from above by means of an eye nut. In this position, a projection formed integrally on one of the halves of the connecting bend is located at the long side of the board. Mounted in the projection is a wrap post upon which a wire-wrap connection is made to the corresponding wrap post on the strip board.
On the cable-insertion side, the bend is also provided with a threaded connecting portion. As a suitable hexagon nut is screwed on, a grounding sleeve is pressed against the braided shield of the suitably stripped coaxial cable, so that a ground connection is established through the bend and the wrap post to the terminal strip. The end of the stripped inner conductor, which projects from the bend above the terminal strip, is connected directly to the wrap post.
Such connecting bends are expensive. They consist of six different component parts which require relatively complicated and time-consuming assembly operations. In addition, they occupy so much space that only every other hole of the terminal strip can be used.